Is there a second chance to love?
by M.J. O'Scanlon
Summary: Ginny is grieving over the death of her husband, even though it has been over a year. She is raising 2 kids on her own, with occasional help. But the question in the back of her mind is "Will I ever be able to love again?"......GW? please R
1. A quiet morning

Okay, this is just a teaser. And I apologize that it doesn't describe much at the moment. I promise there is more to come. I had to get this out so I can let the story flow.

She leaned over the crib and whispered, "Goodnight, my sweet angel." Slowly as she walked toward the door of the nursery, a tear fell from her eye knowing that her baby would never know who her father was. She closed the door without a sound and sighed. It had been one year since the passing of her husband, and Ginny still felt lost.

_What am I going to to? _Ginny thought to herself. _Life is not going to get any easier. At least I have my babies._

"Mum what's the matter?" her son called from the room across the hall.

"Hmm?" Ginny didn't realize that her son was still awake reading his school books. "Nothing, James. I'm fine. Just thinking about your father. That's all."

"Okay. You know I worry about you, Mum."

"Go back to studying." With that, Ginny walked down the hallway and into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. And she wept. Tears were the only way to express her the pain she felt inside. She knew she wasn't completely alone in raising her children, because of her family. But, knowing she would never feel the warmth of a man burned inside.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

_The coldness of the dungeons made the hair on the back of her neck stand. The corrider was pitch black except for the flicker of a light coming from the classroom at the end of the hall. 'What is that?' she questioned. As afraid as she was, she walked closer to understand why there was only a single light, and no one around. 'I have been down this was so many times, but now, something doesn't feel right.' Her footsteps against the stone echoed only making the scene scarier. As she approached the door, all she saw was a shadow of a person. Not able to tell whether it was a man or woman, she asked the stranger, "Who are you?" Right as the person was about to answer..._

_Not again_, Ginny thought to herself. For the past 2 nights Ginny was awoken by the same dream. Only it bothered her because she had still yet to figure out who the stranger in the classroom was.

A/N: I don't own the character of Ginny Weasly, Ron, Hermion or any Harry Potter character, that is the property of JK Rowling. all others are my own. If you have any questions please feel free to email me


	2. An unexpected visit

The phone rang which startled Ginny.

"Hello?" she said in a half awake tone.

"Gin, it's Mione. Are you okay? I haven't spoken to you in a few days."

"I guess so. I've been having a strange dream the past few nights." Ginny paused. She knew she could trust Hermione. After all, sahe was her best friend. But at the same time, she wasn't sure she wanyed to tell anyone.

"Want to share?"

"Not really."

"Alright. Well ran and I were taking the kids into Diagon alley today and wanted to know if you cared to join us."

Ginny thought for a moment. She could use a day out instead of moping around the house like she usually does. "That sounds like a great idea. I'll tell James whe he wakes. What time should we meet you?"

"Is 10 alright with you?"

"Sounds great. We'll see you there." Ginny hung up the phone and looked at the clock. It said that it was 8 o'clock. Two hours to get herself, James and Lianna ready. She would give herself another half hour to realx, as long as Lianna didn't wake up screaming. And with that thought, Ginny heard an ear piercing scream coming from the nursery. _So much for that idea, _she said to herself.

As Ginny walked from her bedroom to the nursery, she poked her nose into James' room to see if he was awake. He had just rolled over to face the door when he muttered, "Mornin', Mum." Ginny simply smiles at her son as she continued walking down the hallway to relieve Lianna of her barred prison that was her crib.

Lianna was standing in her crib holding the pine rail, shaking as if to say, "Let me out." When Ginny came to the door, she stopped. Just to admire her angel. As soon as Lianna noticed her mother standing in the doorway, she put her hands up immediately. Reaching out with a smile on her face, it forced Ginny to laugh. "Alright, Mum Mum is here. No need to scream." "Mum mum," was the instant reply from Lianna. It lit up Ginny's heart to hear those two little words. "Ready to start the day?" Ginny asked Lianna. "uh uh," was all Lianna could manage, but to Ginny she knew it meant yes.

As Ginny picked up Lianna from her crib, she proceeded to ask another question. "Want a baba?" "Baba!" was the eager answer. Ginny laughed. She walked over to the matching pine changing table and pulled a diaper out of the bag hanging on the side. Wipes we on a shelf underneath, and a pink onesie was foled neatly in the drawer of the changing table. Talking to herself she said, "What shall you wear today?" Lianna layed perfectly still on the changing table as Ginny walked over to the pine dresser that contained Lianna's clothes. She had outfits in every color of the rainbow. It was one thing Lianna never had to worry about, finding something to wear. So much to choose from, Ginny couldn't decide until she saw a cute t shirt with machhing pants in baby blue. The perfect color to bring out Lianna's eyes. It was a a quality she inherited from her father.

Lianna was a well mannered baby, She didn't fuss or kick as Ginny got her dressed. Something Ginny was thankful for after hearing horror stories about children who didn't know the meaning of "sit still." (Fred and George when they were younger. LOL) Once she was in her outfit, Ginny picked Lianna up and placed her on the baby pink rug to play. Ginny went into the closet and removed a pair of baby blue socks and white with blue sneakers. Although Lianna was in blue, she didn't look like a boy in the least. Her shirt had the image of a pink butterfly with its wings spread open. Lianna loved butterflies. Her room was decorated with pastel colors and on the wall behind her crib portrayed a butterfky garden scene. Every shape, color and size of butterflies imaginable was on that wall. It soothed her to sleep at night, and when they went outside, Lianna could always spot a butterfly. She had one land on her nose on day. Ginny said that it was her Daddy, coming to visit her.

As soon as Ginny turned around to put on Lianna's shoes, she was gone. Not panicked yet, she called to James to see if Lianna had managed to crawl into his room. Before Ginny received and answer, James was walking into the room with Lianna in his arms. "Missing something?" James asked his mother. A sigh of relief escaped Ginny. "I can't turn my back on her for a second." She took Lianna from James and said to him, "We are going to Diagon Alley today with your Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Hugo and Rose. Get dressed and I'll make breakfast. Be downstairs in no more than a half hour, please." James knodded and went back into his room to get dressed.

In one corner of the room was a stack of comic books, "The Many Adventures of the Amazing Wizard." On the opposite wall was a bunk bed with an attached desk, and a matching dresser directly beside it. A mixture of greens and blues covered the walls. A typical boys room. Suitable for a young man about to embark on his new adventure of wizarding school. A bookcase filled with every book imaginable on sorcery, pells, and charms completed the bedroom set. But one book in particular was lying face up on the floor. The True Story of Harry Potter and the Destruction of Lord Voldemort by G. Weasley. James had read it over a hundred times since he found it in his mother's room. There were so many questions he wanted to ask her but could never find the courage. All she said to him was, "When you are older, I will explain everything." Not much of an answer. James was very inquisitive. Even at a young age he always asked questions wanting to know the whys and hows of everything around him. It was hard growing up with only a mother, and not really knowing who his father was. There wasn't a single person that would tell him the truth when he asked, "Who is my father?" Ginny refused to tell him, because it caused too much pain. His uncles wouldn't say because they all knew Ginny would kick their asses if they did. For a small package, Ginny could throw a punch, or a spell for that matter. It was growing up in a house full of men.

James took his time chosing his clothes until the smell of hot fresh pancakes, bacon, and eggs floated into the room. Realizing he was starved, his got dressed in haste to run downstairs and follow his nose into the kitchen. Ginny was standing over the stove whistling a tune that Hagrid used to play on his flute. It made her think of being back in school. Flicking her wand at the cabinets, out flew three plates, two glasses, and a sippy cup. She opened the silverware drawer manually because she didn't want forks flying around the room. With another flock of her wrist the table was set. "Can you take out the milk, James, and pour some into Lianna's cup?" Ginny asked without turning around. As she finished up the pancakes by spreading homemade strawberry jam, that her mother made, over the top of the stacks before placing it on the table. The kitchen had a fragrance of berries, pancakes, eggs, bacon, and oranges. Home, was the only way to describe it.. Everything that Ginny had grown up with, family friends, and always a home cooked meal. It was what she was trying to provide for her children.

All of a sudden, a loud POP sound came from the living room. James looked up mid bite towards the door with a curious look on his face. Ginny poked her head to see who it was that popped into her living room when she heard the bubbly voice of her mother. Molly Weasley was a short stocky woman with a bubbly and cheery face. She was wearing an emarald green traveling cloak over her matching robes. The first thing she said was, "Oh good, you've already made breakfast." James heard the voice and screamed from the kitchen with his mouth full of pancakes, "We're having pancakes, Come join us." Molly simply smiled. She couldn't refuse the request of her grandson.

A/N: This is only the beginning. Again the main character is not mine. but JK Rowling's, yet the story is my own interpretaion of a what could have been. Please feel free to comment, it is greatly appreciated


End file.
